Secret Mission
by iloveflyboy
Summary: This is just a lil' piece of fluff, HM of course!


Ok, so I'm back… I just can't stop writing lately. Schools out forever, and I have nothing to do, so anyone who needs a beta… I'm ready and waiting!!! Anyway, I edit better than I write… oh…moving on… this story is not particularly good. It came out of my head very quickly…just a little bit of fluff. If you don't understand the full implications of the end, that is fine, just ask, I made it so it is ambiguous, and hard to understand. Anyway apart from saying I don't own JAG, and feedback is always welcome, along with flames… I have nothing more to say.

"Yes, Webb, I know… I owe you… Thank You, I will look after it, always. Bye."

Coincidently Admiral Chegwidden walked past Commander Harmon Rabb's office, as the word 'Webb' came from the Commander's mouth. Stopping The Admiral then managed to say "Commander.", in an accusing tone.

"Sir, I was just…" He didn't have anything to say, the secrecy surrounding what he organised could not be broken, they had both decided that this was the only way.

"I know that you were talking to Webb. Now let me back-track a little, to the conditions of your reinstatement... What is the policy on you or Mackenzie talking to Webb, or anyone in the CIA, for that matter, in office hours?"

"That would be…we shouldn't be, Sir."

"Correct Commander. Now… whatever you were ringing Mr Webb about, I want you to know, and I want to know NOW."

"Sir? I ummm, I can't." He stuttered. Harm knew that it had gone too smoothly. Anything involving Webb went wrong, and today was to be no exception.

"Why Commander?" The Admiral got angry, Harm hadn't disobeyed an order so blatantly before, and there had to be a good reason for doing so.

"It's…. Classified." Harm stumbled over his words, knowing full well that he was due for the chewing out of the century.

"Commander, I assure you whatever it is, I have security clearance for it."

"With all due respect-"

"When people say with all due respect, they generally don't mean it, now TELL ME."

"Only 4 people in the world know about this particular thing, Sir, I am unable to do anything about it."

"Who are the other 3?"

"Colonel Mackenzie. Agent Webb. Myself and The President, Sir."

Admiral Chegwidden picked-up Commander Harmon Rabb's phone and pressed a few buttons, and received the reply of 'Mackenzie' 

"RABB'S OFFICE NOW."

Seconds later Colonel Sarah Mackenzie entered Harmon Rabb's office, standing straight, but giving Rabb a questioning look.

"I would like you to explain to me why you have allowed yourself to get caught up in the CIA's actions again."

"Sir, I personally would never go on another mission for the CIA again, nor would the Commander. I don't even think the CIA wants anything to do with Harm, Sir. I think that is plain to see."

"Colonel, then why would the Commander be ringing the CIA, or the CIA be ringing the Commander?"

"I have an idea, but first thing is first… what did he say?"

"He said, He no longer owes me his life, instead I owe him one." Harmon Rabb smiled slightly at his Cryptic language.

"So what we discussed, is now definite?" Sarah Mackenzie quickly caught on.

"Affirmative, Colonel." The smile got wider.

"Mackenzie! Rabb! What is going on?" AJ was infuriated that the two officers were keeping this situation between themselves. He had to admit, Harm had always been very willing to share information. He'd always been a team player in that aspect. Maybe this was payback?

"Sir. It's classified."

"If you do not tell me, I will see that you two are punished. Mackenzie?"

"I am Rabb's attorney Sir, and that position needs a level of confidentiality from me."

"Colonel, are you, or the Commander, going on a mission with the CIA?"

"Not exactly Sir."

"I see I will not win this, but the minute you or the Commander do not appear at work, because of a CIA mission, you will both be UA, along with being charged with disobeying a direct order, IT DOES NOT MATTER WHO REQUESTS YOU, EVEN THE PRESIDENT HIMSELF! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Admiral Chegwidden walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Mac and Harm hugged.

"Harm… So we got The Rose Garden??"

"Yeah, we got it, Sarah."


End file.
